What is Taken to be Given
by drunkenturtles
Summary: In Lewis's life he had to lose a lot to get where he is now, and it all started with one wish on a moonlit night.


**I finally got to do this story, and it's ambitious. I'm planning for it to be somewhere around 15 to 14 chapter long, but this is my first story so if I feel like this is not going to workout then I'll just drop it and do one-shots maybe a story compilation. Now if I do continue than this will be more story and less sex, so don't get your hopes up for sex every chapter...sorry. **

**I will also put in some references just because it make the story fun to read, so feel free to guess them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the thinks I will reference, but you can't blame a person for dreaming.**

**Now if you think this is a love story where everything is perfect than your so wrong, so sick around (obvious foreshadowing). One last thing, if your going to read it then you know what to expect, and if it is not what you want than sorry. Here it is...**

Chapter 1: More Questions Than Answers

Lewis loved many things in life, helping others, taking enthusiastic walks in the woods, and changing the world. He is a very cheerful person trying to bring joy to others, but that is just a mask he hides behind. His past was bleak and dark, and as much as he tries to forget there will always be one reminder of it. Himself and the powers he has inherited. People tell him it's a god given gift, but he knows better. The amount of blood that is on his hands is inconceivable, and what he receives in trade are his powers, but is it worth it all. In the end there is one fact that he can not hide. His past is what makes him into who he is. In the meantime Lewis is planning for tonight, call it his hobby.

"Hey, what do you want to eat!" Chris yelled trying to get the attention of Lewis, which was deep into thought looking at a few papers; he always did that when he was worried about something.

"WHAT!" He snapped back at Chris. "Can't you see that I'm getting ready for tonight!" Lewis was already stressed out enough, he didn't need his little brother on his back also.

"Yes I can see that, but you cant do it on a empty stomach." Chris said waving a spoon at Lewis.

"Yeah, your right." Lewis replied, putting his hands on his face and yawning. "sorry for snapping at you like that, it's just that I'm...tired and everything." He never liked getting mad at his brother, even though he did annoy him sometimes.

"Ah don't worry I understand. So what do you want to eat?" Chris didn't know why he was so stressed out, he had trained for this and got all the materials he needed.

"Grilled cheese would be good, and a cup of coffee would also help." Lewis said looking back down at the papers on the wooden table.

"Ok, I got it." Chris said, turning back to the kitchen and starting the stove.

Lewis was looking over the papers, thinking what could go wrong with his plan._ *_

_Oh god I'm so scared, this is my first mission...well, at least here. Ok calm down Lewis, it's not like I'm going to take an arrow to the knee, let's just sit down and go over it one more time. I see no real complications except the thugs patrolling the area, so it will easy just plant the C4 and run. I got this, I hope?_ Lewis assured himself.

He was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he had been looking at his papers for the past 20 minutes, by then Chris had all ready made his food. *Clink* Chris but down a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of Lewis getting him out of his thoughts. Lewis had to appreciate his brothers cooking, he could never stay mad at Chris when he made food.

"Thanks." Lewis said

"No problem pro." Chris replied, knowing that Lewis would be happier once he ate something.

"When I'm done with this I'll be going." Lewis said as he put the sandwich in his mouth. He loved the way Chris could cook; not saying that he couldn't cook also, it's just something with the way it tasted more...homemade.

15 minutes latter he finished his food. He looked at the clock, it was 2:30 AM. He was a little behind his schedule. Lewis got up and sprinted to his bedroom, trying to get ready and leave at 3:00. Done dressing he walked over to the full body mirror stuck to wall and looked at himself. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black shirt, and a dark grey jacket. Lewis was perfect for a mission at night...except for his bright golden glowing eyes, which all ways made people look at him; he was proud of his eyes but also hated them. he stood in front of the mirror for a few more minutes contemplating his eyes, then he looked over at the clock, it was 2:40. "It's time" Lewis though to himself, turning around and walking over to the front door. Lewis put on a moderately heavy black backpack and opened the door.

"I'm going, see you in a hour or two." Lewis said to Chris as he put on his shoes.

"Ok, be careful out there." Chris replied, as his brother closed the door. He didn't know why Lewis was walking to the docks, he would get there much faster by car but he never questioned Lewis's logics; if he has any.

One hour latter Lewis had arrived at the docks, it was dark with not a lot there, * only a few scattered light post illuminating the piles of large metal boxes and the chilly wind of the summer night. It was very peaceful, but he knew there were people around by the footsteps and whispers of the thugs he herd every now and then. He was making steady progress towards the crate full of fake master balls, until he was stopped by the sound of a patrol coming in his direction. The footsteps gradually became louder until the thug were too close, now he couldn't run. With no options he decided to put his powers to work, he quickly materialized a cardboard box and hid in it waiting for the patrol to pass. As the thug walked by Lewis could feel his heart racing, he had never been this scared in his life. Finally they passed by and was gone from Lewis's line of sight, he got out of the box and got on his knees waiting for the guard to turn the corner. As the thug turned the corner Lewis slowly got up only to be held in place by two furry arms around his neck, with out time to react he but his hands on the arms and used one of his other powers to use and started burning the two arms. He was throw forward, quickly he turned around only to be surprised by what he saw. it was a _Pokémon_, one he did not expect...a _Zoroark! _

The air was now filled with the smell of burnt fur. "Ah...what the hell!_ What are you!" It angrily said not expecting him to understand._

_"I wish I knew...I'm sorry for that." Lewis said with a sad tone in his voice looking down. Somehow those words hit him harder than he expected; it picked at his dark past. _

_She immediately felt bad at what she blurted out at him. "No it's not your fault, I should have been more careful...wait how did you understand me!" She jumped back in surprise. It came as a surprised to her when he understood what she said, but there have been stranger things._

_"Ha ha ha, don't be scared I could do that ever since I was born." he said in a sarcastic manor. He could tell that it was a female by her voice._

_"So what are you doing here!" She exclaimed in a whisper._

_" better question is what are YOU doing here, you are only supposed to exist a hundred years from now?" He said crossing his muscular arms. "Actually let's leave that for latter, I have to go destroy me a crate full of fake master balls." He couldn't wait for the moment where that crate would be blasted sky high, so close he could even smell the burning wood, he can't afford to waste more time. _

"Huh, so we are here for the same reason, and how would you do such a thing."

she said looking at the somewhat skinny boy in the shady light of the light posts, doubting that he could even push that box an inch.

"Explosives!" Lewis said in a childish way with a smirk. "Their in my bag."

"Your fucking with me, right." The _Pokémon said with a weary tone in her voice._

_She knew that this could go only two ways, either he would get her killed, or this task would be a lot easer than she had planed. _

_"Nope, I already put some in the entrance to get the thugs away from the box." He said looking around for any incoming patrols. "But some company would be nice."_

_She hesitated for a couple of seconds then sighed, what other option did she have. "Sure, fine why not." For some reason it felt like she got herself in to something much bigger than she knew at the time; maybe she did. _

_"Great, follow me then." He said, as he signaled her to follow as he walked into the shadows and disappeared. _

_"Hey wait for me." the dark type said following him into the shadows. _

_It was a short five minute walk to the box only having to hide from two guys. When got to their objective it came as a surprised at how exposed the crate was, the box was in the middle of a large empty lot. They could see that there were about six people guarding it, all standing around it. Lewis took off his backpack and pulled out a clicker. With a bag in one hand and a clicker in another, he signaled the Pokémon_ that was hiding behind a box on his left that he was ready. She nodded, then he pressed down on the clicker making a faint click. every thing went silent for a second with only the noise of the ocean in the background, then all of a sudden a bright flash followed by a loud explosion filled the sky drowning out all of the other sounds for a moment. Lewis looked over the side of the crate, glad to see that most of the guards had started running to the explosion only leaving two to deal with. This was an easy take out for the two of them.

"Ok here's what we do, you will take out the guy on the left and I will take the guy on the right." He said silently pointing out his plan to the Zoroark.

The Zoroark nodded and started walking behind her designated target, Lewis did the same to the thug on the right. The two thugs were too busy looking at the massive fire ball that the explosion made not even noticing that Lewis and the Zoroark are now only a few feet away. Before the two guy could react both Lewis and Zoroark lugged at them, getting both thugs in a arm lock. they struggled for a few minutes, but now both thugs were down on the ground and unconscious. Lewis dragged the two guy behind a metal crate then walked back to his objective and pulled out two pieces of C4 from his bag, planting it on the crate. It had been only a few seconds after he had planted the C4 and the thugs were already coming back from the explosion. there only way out was blocked now. He had to think fast, looking around he saw only one way out...to jump off the dock.

"TO THE OCEAN!" Lewis screamed, pointing at the edge of the dock.

Both of them started running towards the water, with out hesitation they jumped off the 20 foot drop falling into the water. half way down Lewis pulled the clicker again making the renaming C4 go off, a giant ball of fire shot over both of them as they hit the water creating a splash. when they swam up to the surface they were greeted by a storm of burning master balls raining from the sky. Nothing brought a smile to Lewis's face more than this.

"HELL YEAH!" Lewis shouted in excitement.

"What...the fuck...that was awesome." Zoroark said, feeling scared but exited.

"Never again."

"Ha ha ha, now that that's done let's go home." As he said that he noticed her expression changed to sad. "What's wrong, did I do something that made you sad?"

"No, it's just that it's kind of lonely there...no more mom or dad." She could barely get those words out. She had lost them exactly because of all the crime in the city, that is also why she was here.

"Oh...I can't blame you, a house with out your loved ones is not a home." He said in a humble manor. He understood that feeling, it was all to familiar to him. *

"Can I come with you." She said with a faint blush.

"sure." Lewis said in a comforting voice.

After they got to the shore and had a short cab ride they got to Lewis's house. Lewis slipped the key into the door and opened it. They walked into the cozy looking house, Lewis took off his shoes and hung his jacket which was soaked.

He was surprised not to see his brother; probably went out to get something to eat. Lewis walked into the living room and turned on the lights, which revealed a very elegant but cozy apartment. To Zoroark this was all new, the soft carpet, the well lit rooms, and the smell of lavender. She would like stand there to appreciate the change of scenery, but she was rely hungry after all of the events of that day, and she was showing it. She looked weak, tired, exhausted, and her stomach was crawling.

_Oh god I haven't got to eat in days, I was too busy with this hole thugs at the docks thing. well at least it was made easy by my friend here. Ahh so hungry, maybe I should ask for food...wait I don't even know his name how rude am I._

The poor Zoroark stood there fighting with her self in here head trying to find a way to apologies to him, but she hade none.

"My name is Lewis, and if you want food you can go to the kitchen and choose any thing you want." He said with a big smile looking at her face, which could only be described as totally lost and confused. "what's you name?"

"I-I'm Sara." she said wile still being confused as hell.

"Well than Sara let's eat." Lewis said, walking over to the kitchen that was made from wood and granite.

Sara followed Lewis to a small wooden table in the kitchen and took a seat. She looked to the left of Lewis and was surprised at the number of spices he had on a spice rack; that showed her how much he cooked. Lewis turned on the stove and prepared to start making some pasta for Sara; which had her head in her arm sitting at the table. she could smell the pasta and the spices he was putting in her food. Hungry and tired, she closed her eyes for a few minutes and dosed off, next thing she knew she woke up with a plate of hot pasta in front of her face. The amazing aroma and look of the food was making it hard for her not to just stuff her face with food.

"Mmm...thank you." She said stuffing a fork full of pasta in her mouth, instantly feeling her hunger go away and loosing herself to the taste.

Lewis gave her a smile and went to take a shower. he took a simple 15 minute shower washing off the salt off his body. he had a long rough day and a stressful night, he was happy to feel the warm water run down his body. He got out of the shower and opened the door letting out a thick haze of steam, walking into his bedroom he quickly got a random shirt and shorts and dressed himself; he was wearing a yellow and black shorts with a blue shirt. He walked into the kitchen looking at the Pokémon who was done with her food. She looked pretty dirty, her fur was clumped together by the salty water.

Sara had underestimated him, he looked skinny when she met him but he was actually well toned and he had muscles...but those eyes; the white part was totally black and the colored part was golden, she also liked his hair, it was dirty blond, kind of long and messy with burnt tips. Still for some reason those eyes were very soothing but also scary, she couldn't understand why, it just did.

Maybe a nice warm shower would help her clear her mind.

"Can I take a shower, I'm kind of dirty." she said looking down at her body.

"Sure go ahead, there are towels on the sink if you need them." He said with an idea of how to make her like him more.

She got out of the chair and went straight to the bathroom. Sara never liked being dirty, it was agenizing for her. she stepped into the shower and turned on the water, it was a nice warm temperature. She sight as the warm water went down her body relaxing all of her muscles. The shower felt pretty good, than half way through it she started feeling kind of sick; it was a kind of sick she knew and hated. She was in heat.

_ahhhh...why now, why here out of all the places this could happened. Looks like I'll have to toughen it out...ahh five years of this and its not getting easier for me._

_when I get out I will go to bed and ignore it as best as I can. wait I could...with him, but would that be wrong, I did just meet him. No it will be just one night, no strings attached. _

She let out a long sigh and turned off the water, stepping out and drying herself. She cleared the hot steam from the mirror and looked at herself, was she attractive enough for him? She looked healthy enough, her butt was perfect for her. Why couldn't Lewis be the one to pleasure her, was she too scared?

Sara made her mind when another wave of heat hit her, it would be tonight. *

She walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the living room expecting him to be on the couch or something, but he wasn't there. Looking around for a few seconds, she herd a sound coming from a room to her left, she walked towards the room and stood at it's door way. She saw Lewis sitting in front of a two Layard piano, his hand on the keyboard about to play something. He started playing a fast but calming tune that immediately mesmerized her. He was playing with such emotion, enjoinment, and precision, Sara even forgot to blink at how amazing he was at it. She was brought back to earth when he pressed a button that said magic on it, then every electronic appliance bursted to life turning on one by one. She was amazed seeing this, the TV and radio started playing other instruments, which were all in sync with what Lewis was playing. Eventually the song slowed down to an end leaving only the sound of the last note floating in the air. Sara was shocked and a little sad when that beautiful performance came to an end.

Lewis turned around and was happy to see that she was there the entire time. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you." Lewis said faking his surprised tone.

"N-no, I should be the one to saying sorry here." She said blushing heavily. "that was beautiful, I loved it." Sara felt frustrated that she was going through another wave of heat when he was playing. She really made her decision now, not only from how terrible she felt, but also why not with a guy like him?

Before she could say anything else the front door slammed open, startling them both. Lewis got up and started walking towards the living room, Sara followed behind him.

"Hey I got some pizza if you want som-" Chris stopped in his tracks holding pizza box as he saw the dark figure standing behind Lewis. "Who's that?"

"She is Sara, a Zoroark, I met her at the dock when I was about done. Sara this is Chris, his my brother." Lewis said introducing both of them to each other.

"H-hi." She said shyly hiding behind Lewis. Sara was almost hypnotized by Chris's eyes, they were a beautiful shade of dark green. She also liked his body, he looked just as strong as Lewis, had the same height, and his hair was just as beautiful; like the type of hair that a surfer would have.

"Is she new?" Chris asked wondering what_ Pokémon was she._

"Apparently so." Lewis said as he looked at the clock, it was 4:45. "It's pretty late I should go to bed." He said yawning.

"Ye me too, well I'll get to know more about her tomorrow, see ya." Chris said, putting the pizza in the oven and walking to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"let's go to bed...wait were do you wanna sleep, in my room or on the couch?" Lewis asked Sara.

She took this as an opportunity. "In your room would be the best."

"Ok then." He said walking to his room and turning off the lights.

When she waked in the room it was organized like nothing ever happened. Sara had a lot of questions to ask, but she was too tired to ask any questions rite now. Lewis slid his way onto the bed ,then she followed him in curling up next to him feeling the warmth from his body. she slowly put her head on his chest and muzzled his neck making a purring noise. Lewis quickly got the message when he saw her actions, he knew exactly why she wanted the bed. For some reason he felt a little nerves, but he would not back out, not when he waited for so long. Lewis gave her a light kiss on the muzzle. Staring into her deep blue eyes he started blushing, this was the first time someone had actually wanted him in this way. Sara thought that this would only be a one night affair but she started developing some feelings for him. they sat there for a couple second staring at each other in the moon light, then Sara moved on top of him butting her face only inches away from his.

"I need a small favor from you." she said in a very seductive way, moving her blood red claw down his face to his chest, which aroused Lewis more then he thought.

"I'll help you with any thing." Lewis said looking into her amazing eyes holding her by the hips.

Sara looked at him smiling with desire-filled eyes, her arms and legs around him. She embracing him in a heated kiss pressing her chest against his; Lewis could feel her firm breasts that were hidden under her black mane precede against his chest. Both of them explored each others mouth, feeling every crevice as their thongs wrestled for dominance. Sara was getting very wet and exited, and the feeling of the hard member between her legs was adding to that, she started rubbing herself up and down his length getting his shorts soaked. They broke away from the long passionate kiss, leaving a trail of saliva from her mouth to his as they gasped for air. It wasn't long before she became inpatient with the feeling of being in heat and moved to the solution. She quickly took off his shorts, she was surprised that a fifteen year old had his size. "Can I fit eight inches, well I have to try..." she thought to herself.

"Are you sure, we just met." Lewis said looking up at her.

"Yes, I need it!" The Zoroark reapplied in a needy voice, placing herself on top of his rod hovering only an inch above it. Lewis could feel that she was dripping wet with excitement now, her sweet smell filled the air in the room. She pressed the his tip against her wet swollen lips, slowly sliding it in. Sara let out a soft moan as she felt his member invaded her, she pushed it a few more inches in hitting a barrier along the way. She prepared herself for the pain that would follow, pushing half of his throbbing member in deeper, she let out a yelp of pain as she lost her virginity; Sara didn't expect this to hurt as much but it felt good at the same time. She laid down on Lewis kissing him again. they moved there bodies up against the wall in another deep passionate kiss, she rapped her arms around Lewis's neck as he slowly started thrusting into her, making it hard for her to stay under control. They rubbed against each others bodies feeling the warmth that their bodies let off, getting lost in the moment. Lewis started gradually speeding up as they broke away from their kiss, Sara moaned loudly as he bushed himself all the way in her. She groaned as her body shivering at the new sensation she was feeling. The dark type started pounding into Lewis's hard member as she got use to his size, she gave in to the pleasure and lost all control of her body. every hard pound made her squirt some of her sweet fluid onto his crotch and the bed.

"No foreplay..." Lewis grunted with a smirk when she went down on him again. he could see that she needed relief immediately; latter he would have to ask her for how long has she been holding it in. He was breathing hard now, almost as hard as her as she started to go even faster. She arched her back feeling that she was close to her first orgasm, which plastered a look of pure lust on her black fox like face. When she arched herself back it exposed her perfectly shaped D-cup breasts that were hidden under her black mane to Lewis, he did not hesitate to play with them, lightly pinching the nipple of one breast with his left hand as he groped and sucked the other one making her squeal in delight.

"Ohhh...please more...ahh..." Sara wined in between breaths. Her boobs were very sensitive even more with the rough treatment he was giving them. He was sucking them and pinching wile he thrusted into her, just the though was making her hornier than she already was. She kept pleading with him to do her harder. She was loving it, maybe too much. She let go of his neck and dug her red claws into the wall behind Lewis trying to get more leverage to go faster.

He thrusted faster and increasingly harder feeling her wet hole get tighter around his throbbing length. She was having a hard time keeping composure unlike Lewis which was doing fine, but she could feel him twitching inside of her telling her that he was also close to an orgasm. The room was now smelling of sex and sweat as Sara's walls tightened around Lewis's member, releasing wave after wave of her thick juice spilling onto Lewis and the bed sheet. That was just enough to send Lewis over the edge, he gave her one last hard thrust and unleashed his entire load into her, covering her walls with his thick white liquid filling her with more than she could handle. When their orgasm died down Lewis pulled out making all his cum gush out of the exhausted Zoroark. It was a mess with hers and his cum all over the bed and her black sex now coated with his white cum, this would a though mess to clean tomorrow, but for now they were too tired to do any thing she just collapsed on him and went to sleep. Lewis followed soon behind her, he but his arms around her and fell asleep leaving everything for tomorrow.

**I admit there is a pretty obvious one but the rest are subtle, but still try guessing them. If I continue with this than I will be pre-writing the next few chapters, so don't lose hope if I'm gone for a few month. Well I hope it's not that bad, please tell me in the reviews what I can do to make my next possible chapter better, if I made something too short, or if there is a better way of doing something, anything would help.**

**see ya, the turtles have a hangover. **


End file.
